


Thunderstorms

by nyausgris



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, also just okay who wants unwarranted fluff and preconfession cuteness, first time actually posting a fic??, i will post this ship until someone else starts posting it too bc its gr8, tbh expect more of this ship from me because i fucking love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyausgris/pseuds/nyausgris
Summary: Ausgris is scared of thunder and it just so happens that there was a bad thunderstorm whilst they were staying at Dex's house





	Thunderstorms

The loud booming sounds of thunder was _not_  the best wakeup call in the world, especially not during the middle of the night. Or, at least Dex thought so. Dex quietly layed there, tossing and turning every once in awhile in an attempt to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep despite the loud thundering outside but to no avail. He turned his head toward the alarm clock's bright glowing numbers which currently read 3:37 in the morning. Great, it's even too early to get up, especially since he had a guest for the night. Dex imagined that Ausgris, who was currently staying the night in another room, probably wouldn't be the happiest camper about being woken up with the sounds of various pans and pots clanking together if Dex tried to make food to keep him awake.

Knowing that getting up and doing anything that would make noise was out of the question, Dex was at a loss for what to do. He couldn't go back to sleep either because everytime he tried, he'd get woken back up a few minutes later by thunder. He continued to toss and turn for a bit before deciding to check his phone which he immediately had to put on the charger due to it almost being dead.

After putting his phone on the charger, Dex buried himself in his blankets, hoping to get warm enough that he'd easily fall asleep. Which, he was almost about to do when suddenly, a hushed voice rings out, just barely heard above the pitter-patter of rain against the window.

"Dex..? Are you awake..?"

Dex sits there for a moment, taking those few seconds to register the fact he was being talked to. Then, it took *another* few seconds to realise it was Ausgris talking. Wait. _Ausgris. **Talking?**_ "Huh? Ausgris, you're up too?" He asks softly, flattening the covers and turning to face Ausgris standing in the doorway. They were leaning up against the doorframe with a blanket on their shoulders and a scared, wide-eyed look on their face. "Is everything okay?"

Ausgris sort of straightens up, looking surprised that Dex actually responded. "Well.. no... I'm scared of thunder.." They mutter quietly, averting their gaze away, being too embarrassed to look Dex in the eye as they admit that.

Dex sort of gives Ausgris a sympathetic smile, "Well, what do you usually do when thunderstorms happen?" He asks calmly, waiting patiently for a response.

There's a few seconds of silence before Ausgris starts to blush more and more. "I..uh..usually hug and cuddle a stuffed animal or something but I already looked around for something and couldn't find anything.." They mumble quietly, before daring to look back up at Dex.

For a moment, the only noticeable thing about Dex's expression is a look of pure admiration. "Well.." He starts, although he ends up getting cut off by a particularly loud crash of thunder which makes the power in the flicker. Following the loud crash comes the noticeable dip and added weight of someone else climbing on the bed.

"Sorry.." Ausgris murmurs, going to climb back off the bed.

Dex doesn't give them any time to get any further before throwing the blankets around them too. "Don't be, it's a natural fear. You can sleep with me tonight if it helps you get some sleep too." He offers, blushing slightly whenever Ausgris instantly goes to cling to him.

Ausgris blushes profusely, glad he can hide their face in Dex's chest. They are, however, entirely surprised when Dex embraces them lightly. After a few seconds, they let out a contented sigh, no longer as worried about the thunder as they were. In fact, they realise they wouldn't mind the rain and thunder continuing forever if they could just stay in Dex's embrace forever. They then immediately counter themselves with the fact that that was the least straight thing they've ever thought.

Hugging Ausgris a bit closer and hoping they wouldn't notice, Dex relaxes considerably, already starting to realise that he could fall asleep right here like this. After a few minutes of laying there closely with Ausgris, he notices Ausgris' breathing has evened out considerably as well as they had loosened their grip on his shirt. First checking to make sure Ausgris was actually asleep, Dex then lightly presses a kiss to their forehead. "I love you.." He murmurs quietly before resting his head up against Ausgris' and drifting off to sleep along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> hadhjashgjkahdfjahkfash this is my first time actually publishing shit i wasnt even going for an actual plot just have unwarranted fluff  
> fluff without plot lmao


End file.
